


Menotte, ouvre-toi

by Tatsu



Series: Calendrier de l'avent yaoi 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Stiles et Derek adorent utiliser des menottes pour pimenter leurs ébats. Mais voilà ce qui arrive lorsque Stiles prend par mégarde la mauvaise paire. [Histoire pour le calendrier de l'avent yaoi 2017]





	Menotte, ouvre-toi

**Author's Note:**

> Voici la cinquième histoire pour le calendrier de l'avent yaoi 2017 que j'ai écrite et qui est sortie le 20.

Stiles adorait jouer au “flic et au bandit” avec Derek. Surtout la version qui finissait dans un lit ou sur toute autre surface plane permettant de faire des galipettes. Et ce qu’il adorait par-dessus tout, c’était quand il menottait son amant aux montants du lit. Cette sensation d’avoir les pleins pouvoirs, alors qu’il n’était qu’un faible humain comparé au loup-garou. Bien sûr, il était conscient que ce n’était pas ces pauvres bouts de métal qui empêcheraient Derek de bouger. Même lui était capable de les retirer tout seul. Mais c’était la symbolique qui comptait.

Et justement, les deux amants venaient de terminer une séance de sexe torride où Stiles avait joyeusement chevauché son loup-garou préféré, qu’il avait préalablement menotté. Encore un peu essoufflé par ses efforts, le plus jeune se releva avant de se laisser retomber de façon peu gracieuse à côté de Derek. Celui-ci entreprit alors de retirer les menottes. Mais un problème lui sauta aux yeux.

— Stiles ?

— Hum ? fit le susnommé paresseusement.

— Je crois que tu t’es trompé de menottes.

Une bonne minute se passa avant que l’humain réagisse enfin.

— Quoi ? s’exclama-t-il en se redressant d’un bond. Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

Pour s’en assurer lui-même, il tenta à son tour de défaire les menottes. Mais force était de constater que le petit crochet qui servait à les ouvrir n’était définitivement pas là. Stiles pâlit. Il s’était trompé. À l’origine, ces fausses menottes étaient celles de son père – et il n’avait absolument aucune envie de savoir, ni même d’imaginer, ce qu’il faisait avec. Il avait donc pris l’habitude de les prendre et les remettre au même endroit, à savoir cachées parmi les vraies paires de menottes.

— Derek, je… Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais chercher les clés, ne bouge pas !

— C’est pas comme si j’avais le choix…

Stiles partit en courant dans la chambre de son père et se mit à fouiller chaque tiroir, chaque placard, et même chaque poche de veste, de chemise ou de pantalon. Sans succès. Il tenta le placard de l’entrée, les tiroirs des divers meubles de la maison, toujours aucune trace de ces foutues clés. 

Il revint finalement dans sa chambre, l’air penaud. Derek remarqua tout de suite l’absence de l’objet tant convoité.

— Et la clé ? Elle est où ? demanda-t-il.

— Eh bien… Je ne l’ai pas trouvée.

Le loup-garou soupira. Il allait devoir forcer, quitte à s’entailler les poignets. Tant pis, ça guérirait. Il banda alors les muscles de ses bras et commença à tirer. Mais il fut soudain arrêté par Stiles qui se jeta sur lui.

— Oh ! Mais tu fais quoi, là ?

— Tu n’as pas la clé. Donc, quand on ne peut pas utiliser la méthode douce…

— Et tu vas faire quoi, ensuite ? Te ballader avec ces jolis bracelets ? Et puis on parle de menottes utilisées par mon père, un shérif au courant pour le surnaturel. Tu crois vraiment qu’il n’a pas fait le nécessaire pour les rendre plus résistantes, au cas où il se retrouve devant un loup-garou ? Tout ce que tu vas gagner, c’est de te couper une main.

— Très bien. Alors, tu proposes quoi ? 

Stiles resta silencieux quelques minutes, se triturant les mains. Puis il affronta enfin le regard de son petit ami et répondit :

— Je vais devoir appeler mon père pour lui demander où est la clé.

— Tu plaisantes ?!

— Écoute Derek, c’est le seul moyen de t’en libérer. Et puis il se doute bien qu’on ne joue pas aux dominos, hein. À moins que tu préfères rester ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, marmonna le loup-garou.

Après un soupir pour se donner du courage, l’humain prit son portable et composa le numéro du Shérif.

— Allo, papa ? Euh… Oui, oui, tout va bien, t’inquiète pas. C’est seulement… Où as-tu mis les clés des menottes.

Un long silence s’installa pendant lequel Stiles attendait la réponse. Derek crut même un instant que la ligne avait été interrompue. 

—  _ Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu faisais avec ces menottes _ , entendit-il à l’autre bout du fil.  _ Mais il n’y a pas de clé _ .  _ Il faut qu’un humain les touche en disant “ouvre-toi”. _

— Tu te moques de moi ? demanda Stiles. 

_ — Pas du tout. C’est Deaton qui m’a donné cette idée. Il s’est dit qu’en plus de les rendre plus résistantes, ça diminuerait encore le risque qu’un loup-garou ou autre puisse se libérer.  _

Dubitatif, Stiles raccrocha et posa une main sur le métal.

— Ouvre-toi.

Rien ne se produisit.

— Stiles, ton père t’a dit que c’était ainsi qu’elles s’ouvraient. Alors, dis-le en y croyant ! s’agaça Derek. C’est comme pour la poudre de sorbier.

— Ça va, ça va. T’énerve pas. J’y peux rien si te voir ainsi a la fâcheuse tendance à m’exciter…

— T’es en train de me dire que tu n’as pas vraiment envie de me libérer de ces menottes ? 

Une rougeur monta peu à peu du cou aux joues du plus jeune qui finit par laisser fleurir un sourire coquin sur ses lèvres.

— Il se pourrait que j’aie quelques idées intéressantes, maintenant que je suis certain que tu ne pourras pas les retirer. Tu es totalement à ma merci mon petit loup…

Autant dire que le reste de la nuit fut plutôt long pour Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Source de l'image : http://magisterraven.tumblr.com/post/45832173548
> 
> Une autre version de cette histoire, en quelques sortes, est disponible en Malec ;) (Shadowhunters)


End file.
